In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to one of the cyan, magenta or yellow signals, and the process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Dye receiving elements used in thermal dye transfer generally include a support (transparent or reflective) bearing on one side thereof a dye image-receiving layer, and optionally additional layers. The dye-receiving layer comprises a polymeric material chosen from a wide assortment of compositions and should have good affinity for the dye. Dyes must migrate rapidly into the layer during the transfer step and become immobile and stable in the viewing environment. One way to immobilize the dye in the receiving element is to transfer a laminate layer from the donor element to the receiver after the image has been generated. The dye-receiving layer must also not stick to the hot donor during the printing process, otherwise the final image will be damaged due to either the donor or receiver tearing while peeling apart after the printing step. One way to prevent donor-receiver sticking is to apply an overcoat layer or to add release agents to the receiver layer. The overcoat would require a separate coating step which increases manufacturing costs of the dye-receiving element and addition of release agents increases the media costs.